Love of a Youkai
by Fuusan2002
Summary: Inu-yasha, Kagome, and Shippo go out to hear some important news that Sango and Miroku have to tell them. Along the way they meet a Youkai after Inu-yasha's heart, and it's a GUY?!!!! Inu-yasha/Kagome pairing don't worry! ^_^


HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my first Inu-yahsa and Kagome fic!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs around wildly) This is my version on how they got together (wink) so sit back and enjoy! Before I begin I have to say I don't own Inu-yasha. NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!!!!!! I'm just a poor anime fan with no money…;.; (holds out tin cup for donations, please!!!) Before I go on, this is one of a trilogy I'm going to write. I can tell you the second one will be about Sango and Miroku ^_^ (I haven't decided the third one yet.) Please review! I would like to hear what you think, plus if you have any idea's for the next one please feel free to tell ^_^. I like all suggestions (even flames) so please REVIEW! Yay! Ok lets go on!  
" " talking  
' ' thinking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome leaned agents the tree and sighed into the night sky. For once it was quiet. No fight, no yelling, no blood…Ok where were her real friends? 'It's not too bad, actually. In fact this was quiet nice, hey maybe I'll get some studying time.' Kagome thought smiling to herself. 'Yes I might accually send a whole day at school for once! I still can't believe people are still buying that Chinese flu story. Stupid Inu-yasha…he doesn't even care that I'll fail school if this keeps up. That's it! I'm putting my foot down! The next time he makes me come up here I'll just refuse!' Kagome thought swelling up with pride. 'Who am I kidding one way or another he finds some way to get me up here. Whether its his annoying habit of throwing me over his shoulder, not that I mind he's got a cute…'   
"Ha! I won again!"  
"WHAT?! No way you cheated!"  
"Sorry you just stink!"  
"Wha! Why you…OK! One more game!"  
Kagome sighed, She had just taught Inu-yasha and Shippo to play Go-Fish, and it was keeping them busy. Inu-yasha was really bad and wouldn't stop playing until he won. 'That's not likely' Kagome thought.   
"You lose!"  
"NO WAY! I know you cheated!"  
"How could I have cheated?"  
"…you just did!"  
Shippo rolled his eyes, and gathered up the cards.   
"What are you doing?" Inu-yasha demanded.  
"I'm tired of playing I beat you like a hundred times already"  
Inu-yasha twitched, and turned his head away. "Feh! Fine! You know I was gonna beat you anyway!"  
"Sure…anyway I'm going to bed" Shippo said and started heading toward Kagome.  
"And where are you going?" Inu-yasha said lifting an eyebrow.  
"To bed."  
"Then why are you going over to Kagome?"  
"Because I always sleep with her"  
Inu-yasha grunted, and Shippo smirked.  
"Oh I see now! Your jealous!"  
"W What? I am not!"  
"Hmmm then why did you stutter?"  
"I I did not!"  
"HA! You did it again!"  
"If you value your life…"  
"Aww how cute you're blushing! HEY KAGOM…"  
Inu-yasha quickly covered his mouth as Kagome came over. She looks at the two demons struggling agents each other.  
"Shippo what's the matter?"  
"None of your buessness! This doesn't concern you!" Inu-yasha yelled out while glaring at Shippo.  
"Well sorryyyyyyy! I was just asking! And you leave poor Shippo alone!" yelled at Inu-yasha. "Or else…"  
Inu-yasha paled, he hated being 'sat'. More or less having it controlled by a human. He slowly let go of Shippo and he clung to Kagome. Inu-yasha glared at him as she stuck his tongue out at him.   
" Well I'm going to bed now so long as no one else yells at me!" Kagome said while walking away from Inu-yasha.  
Inu-yasha frowned. 'Stupid human. They're always so sensitive! I say one thing and all the sudden she goes and sits me to hell. Feh! I don't need her! I don't know why I keep bringing her here!' Inu-yasha thought. 'Then there's that small part of me that kinda misses her. What? I can't miss her maybe a little…ARG! This isn't right!! Am I starting to like her more…or just differently…?' Inu-yasha looked up at the starry sky. He stayed like that for a couple minutes, silently watching the sky. A blush creepd across his face ' Am I jealous of Shippo sleeping next to Kagome, no way!…ok maybe a little…' He grunted at that and glared daggers over in the area where Shippo was sleeping. 'So what he's younger! He doesn't have to be so freaking clingy…like Kouga. Oh how I loathe him, Kagome his woman, yea right! He looks like he came out from a pile of dung! Like Kagome would go for a demon like him…wait why should I can about some guy Kagome would go for…Am I starting to fall for her?' His expression softened when he looked over at Kagome sleeping. He bent down slowly, careful not to wake her. He nervously bent closer to her, until he was an inch from her face. He watch her breath slowly in and out. He sniffed her sent, and smiled. ' Nice…She smells nice…' Then he heard a sound, his ears twitched as he scanned the area. It sounded like a child's cry. 'Gods… Not again…'  
The last time they encountered a cry was from a little human girl in a flower field. Kagome just HAD to stop and help the little brat. She was sobbing about how she fell asleep in the flower field and that some toad left her behind blah, blah, blah. Of course Kagome hugged her and offered to find her master. Then the little brat looks up at me and laughs.   
"What's so funny??"  
"You remind Rin of her master!"  
"Right…"  
"Rin's master has pretty white hair, and yellow eyes and…  
After that the brat kept talking…on, and on and on…she wouldn't shut up. I droned her out after 'white hair'. Kagome wouldn't let me throw the girl into the next century…Feh humans… I'd be doing us all a favor! At least she'd shut up. Then out of nowhere something jumps out and cut my face. I jump up to see it was that thing I'm forced to call my brother…Sesshoumaru… Ha! I could use a good fight! Just when I think I can finally blow off some steam the brat jumps out of nowhere and yells   
"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!!!" then she ran over to him and jumped into his arms.  
"Where have you been" he asked coolly.  
"Rin was picking flowers and Rin got tired and then Jaken told me Rin that she could go to sleep so Rin did! Then Rin woke up Jaken was gone! So Rin stared crying and then the nice lady came over and waited with Rin!!" The brat was practically glowing.   
He glared for about two seconds when suddenly he HUGGED her. I stood there, my mouth hanging open. Kagome looked at me then said.  
"Um so I guess she's yours?"  
He looked at us.   
"I'm not going to thank you, but I'll reward you by letting you keep your life for today, I don't want to kill in front of the girl."  
And then he just left. Ha! And he called me weak! At least I'm not letting some little girl follow me around! Inu-yasha shook his head trying to forget that memory. He followed the noise until he came to a Sakura field. He looked around sniffing the air for life. 'Ah! A demon! A pup.' Inu-yasha thought triumphantly, and followed the sound of the crying kid. There in the middle of the field was a young demon, a cat demon to be exact. He looked only ten summers old, with long light brown hair. He was wearing a long kimono, Inu-yasha wondered ' Why in the seven hells is this boy crying, in a kimono…' The young demon looked up at Inu-yasha and screamed.   
"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!" He screamed louder and louder.  
"AH! Kid stop crying!! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Inu-yahsa said covering his ears, but the kid kept screaming louder and louder.   
"Inu-yasha?? What's going on?"   
Inu-yasha turned around to see Kagome groggy eyed looking down at them. Inu-yahsa paled 'Oh great! Now she's gonna think I made the kid cry. This is gonna hurt'   
"Inu-yasha! Who that? Is he alright??" Kagome said running past him and hugging the small demon. She started hugging and reassuring the small demon that everything would be ok. The small demon looked at her and started sobbing into her shirt.   
"Awww…poor thing… here let take you back with us.." Kagome said softly.  
"What?? Do not hear how loud this brat is?? You really want him with us?"  
"I can't leave him here alone! How can you be so insensitive?"  
"Feh, I'm not weak that's how!"  
Kagome's eyes darkened. "Oh really…Inu-yahsa, SIT!"   
SLAM! Inu-yahsa slammed face first into the ground. He slowly picked himself off the ground, as he did he watched Kagome huff off carrying the little demon.  
"I hate kids…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Good job you brought us some more berries!" Kagome said happily.  
The next morning Kagome ignored Inu-yasha. She was more focused on finding out who this demon was. The little demon smiled as he gave Kagome the berries he found. He wanted to impress the pretty lady.   
"So do you want to tell me your name?" Kagome asked.  
He didn't answer, he kept looking at her. Kagome asked again, still no answer. Kagome let out a nervous laugh. 'Does he still not trust me?' Kagome thought. He pulled on her hand and led her to the field where they found him. The boy said laughing and started to run around the field. He jumped around catching the butterflies. He looked at Kagome and grabbed her hand.   
"You want me to play with you?" she asked  
He nodded and pulled her toward the field. She looked up and saw Inu-yahsa watching her. She blushed and suddenly felt nervous. 'Why is he staring at me? It's not like the little kids going to attack me? Wait is he worried? No way not Inu-yasha! He's probably mad that I ignored him this morning.' Kagome thought and stared right back at him. Then she realized 'He's not staring at me…he's staring at the kid, he's making sure the kid doesn't do anything.' She giggled ' He's protecting me! How sweet.' She stared blushing at that. Inu-yahsa shorted 'why the heck is she blushing…Is she starting to fall for the kid?? What that's crazy it's a kid! She can't like a kid like that I'm being crazy…'  
  
6 days later  
  
It had already been 6 days and the demon kid was glued to Kagome's hip. Which made Inu-yasha and Shippo extremely jealous. He ate with her, he played with her, he slept with her (in the same bed pervs). Which made both Shippo and Inu-yasha twitch constantly. He tried to bathe with her once but Inu-yahsa made sure he didn't. Kagome adored the little boy, while Inu-yahsa was a different story. He couldn't get one moment alone with Kagome 'Not that I want to be alone with a human…OK, ok I do. Who am I kidding…I can't stop thinking of her, I can't say it, yes! Yes I can!!' He raised his fist to sky.  
"I LOVE KAGOME!!!!! ARE YOU HAPPY!!!!!!!" he screamed.  
"Did you say something Inu-yasha?" Kagome said come from behind a bush.  
Inu-yasha turned bright red, he looked at Kagome wanting to bury himself in a hole.  
"N nothing! What would I have to say to a human like you!" he shouted still red.  
"OK! I was just asking! You don' have to be so rude! Anyway I want you to take him to the bath."  
"What?? I don't have to listen to you!"  
"On Inu-yasha when will you learn…SIT!" Kagome yelled.   
He quickly smacked to the ground. From behind Kagome he could hear the kid laugh. Kagome turned around and patted his head.  
"Stupid brat…" Inu-yasha muttered  
The kid walked over to Inu-yasha, helping him up, and still giggling. He glared at the kid and pulled his arm away from him.  
"I don't need your help, common… lets make this quick." Inu-yasha muttered.  
The child smiled happily and waved goodbye to Kagome. Then skipped next to Inu-yahsa. Soon they reached a near by hot spring. Inu-yahsa began stripping off if clothes and waited for the kid to follow. The kid looked at him nervously and stammered.  
"C could you turn around please?"  
"Why? We're both male."  
"I don't like changing in front of other people…"  
Inu-yahsa sighed loudly and turned around. He waited for a few minutes until he heard a splash noise. He turned around and saw the kid splashing in the water. Inu-yahsa was greeted in the water by a large splash. He growled at the child, and the child decided to leave him alone. Inu-yahsa leaned on the edge of the spring, looking off into the woods. His eyes rolled up to the sky, and there was a giant round moon.  
"Great…I'm changing." Inu-yahsa muttered   
He watched himself as his long claws changed into short fingernails, his silver hair darken into a midnight black, and his fangs disappear completely. He rolled his eyes at his new human form. One of the great things about being half demon. The monthly change into a human. HE sighed and muttered.  
"I hate this form"  
"Inu-yahsa-sama! It's wonderful how could you hate something so lovely!" a voice said.  
Inu-yahsa looked around franticly. Great if there was another demon there he was total useless. There's no way he could fight them, more or less protect Kagome.  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" Inu-yasha yelled.  
"Heh, heh! Unfortunately with that human form you become blind! Look before you!" The voice said laughingly.  
Inu-yahsa looked straight ahead and there was in fact was a demon. He was long and thin, his pale complexion shining in the moonlight. His long light brown hair clung to his wet body in the hot spring. He smirked at Inu-yahsa.   
"What? Your transformation has taken away your memory too? Heh heh! Hmm it is true I do look different, but I think you can put two and two together!" He said smiling.  
"Your that kid!" Inu-yahsa yelled pointing.  
"Bing-go! After 7 days I transform into my true form, which is what you see now" He said pointing to himself. "After another 7 days I revert back to my child form. My child form is unaware of this form, but I can talk to my child form like an inner voice."  
Inu-yahsa glared. "What ever I really don't care, but keep away from Kagome."   
He looked at Inu-yasha blankly for a moment then laughed. "Oh! Kagome! Wonderful girl no? She's so gentle with my younger form. Heh, I really have no interest in her." He said the walked closer to Inu-yasha.  
"Huh? But you cling onto her like a leach!"  
"Hmm, it appears my child form a has a shorta crush on her, but me? Oh no not me." He said and moved even closer.  
Inu-yahsa began to feel uneasy he gulped "Then what do you want?"  
"Oh so dim are we Inu-yasha?" moving closer " The thing I want is…"  
He leaned in close to Inu-yasha and whispered in his ear.   
"You"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome whistled to herself. The child was getting his bath with Inu-yasha so all she had to do is wait for them to come out and she'll read him a story and put him to bed. She blushed to herself at the thought of Inu-yahsa in the hot springs…naked…She shook her head 'No! Must think pure thoughts must think pure thoughts must think pure thoughts.' She repeated in her mind over and over. She sat against a tree and waited while repeating the same phase in her head over and over. Then over by the hot springs she heard a loud scream. It sounded like Inu-yahsa. At first she thought it was Inu-yasha just getting splashed by the kid. Then she heard a second scream followed by a "Oh common! I promise I won't bite, too hard…"  
Kagome stood up quickly and ran to the hot springs. When she got there, the sight of a naked Inu-yasha running from a light brown haired demon greeted her. She turned bright red and hid her face. Inu-yasha saw her and hid behind her.  
"Keep that, that THING away from me!" Inu-yasha yelled.  
Kagome opened her eyes looking at the naked brown haired demon, she quickly covered her face again.   
"W What's going on here!" she yelled still covering her face.  
"That THING is trying to molest me!" Inu-yasha yelled.  
Kagome looked up quickly. "HE WHAT?!" she shouted and glared at the other demon.  
He smiled at her charmingly. "Gomen Kagome-sama! Do you not know me?"  
She looked at him and thought for a moment. Then her eyes widened.  
"Are you the demon kid we've been taking care of?" she said in amazement.  
" Hai! I am!" He said happily. "I guess no one know me like this!"  
"Enough chit chat! He has to go!" Inu-yasha yelled.   
"Aww Inu-yahsa-sama! Let not end our playtime now!" he purred.  
"Keep away from me!"  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled.  
"Ok lets get this sorted out…uh but first I think you guys need some clothes." Kagome said blushing.  
Inu-yasha looked down at himself, and blushed realizing he was naked. The demon gave a small smile.  
" As you wish Kagome-sama"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-yasha glared at the demon. He was now fully dressed (to the disappointment of Kagome *heh heh I'm evil!*) He sat behind Kagome, glaring daggers at the demon. He smiled and waved at Inu-yasha.  
" Ok first of all who are you." Kagome asked.  
He smiled gently " My name is Haruki, as you can tell I'm a cat demon…"  
Inu-yasha huffed. " Ok we can see you're a cat demon, but why are you wearing a kimono?"  
"Yea I was kind of wondering that too, I mean you're are a guy right?" Kagome asked.  
"Heh heh! Yes of course I am, or do you want me to prove it?" he asked suggestively  
"NO!" Inu-yasha yelled, scooting farther way.  
" You're so funny Inu-yahsa-sama! I will not take off my clothes so you don't have to worry." Haruki said giggling.  
"Um…ok well why do you wear it?" Kagome said awkwardly.  
He looked at the pair mysteriously " It looks prettier then those ugly outfits guys wear! I think it makes me look pretty!" he said happily.  
Kagome and Inu-yasha stared at the strange demon that was laughing joyously. He stopped and looked at them seriously.  
"Now on to more serous matters, the reason why I turn into my child form is because of a curse put on me long ago…" he said closing his eyes at the painful memory.  
"What happened?" Kagome asked.  
He looked at the couple and started his tale. "A long time ago my mother was a powerful demon, and not very kind. She would kill anyone at anytime. She was beautiful and deadly at the same time. Just one look into her eyes and you could tell that nothing could affect her. She loved the feel of human blood on her fingers, she told me. Then one day she was raiding a village, and she was attacked out of nowhere. She was outraged at the fact that some low demon attacked her by surprise and challenged him. If he lost she got to kill him, but if she lost then she would she would be his slave. From what I hear the battle lasted for hours, no one would give up. She tried to beat him with one final move, but she missed and collapsed. When she woke up she was in a wedding gown next to the demon that beat her. A few years later I was born, and my 'father' left. From what I hear he got himself drunk and died. My mother ran away with a servant of the house, and I was left to fend for myself. Years had gone by and I had started making a name for myself, ' The lovely male demon who dressed as a woman.' Funny actually, thousands of demons have proposed to me, not knowing I was a male. After they find out they would either try and kill me or die from shock. One day I was walking along, looking for a meal, when I saw an old hag. She had her foot stuck in a root, and was begging me to help her out. I of course ignored her, why should I a demon help an old hag. As I walked away the hag started muttering to herself. I turned around and she was not only free but was glowing too. She told me ' How dare you! So greedy and self centered! Can't even help a person. For that I shall put a curse on you, you shall relive the most painful moment in your life forever!' With that she attacked me. Of course I was faster then her, so I dodged easily. Some how she managed to get the hem of my Kimono, and knock me down. Then she struck me. At first I felt nothing, but then I noticed myself shrinking. As if out of nowhere I noticed another mind enter my brain, my child form. It had no idea who the hag was and started crying. Apparently she messed up in her spell and instead of keeping me as a child, she was only able to keep me as a child for 7 days. Then after another 7 days I revert back to my regular form."  
Kagome looked sadly at him " So what happened in you childhood that was so sad?"  
He looked at her blanking. She shivered; it was so blank looking, so sad. For a moment she was looking into pure sorrow.   
"Inu-yasha-sama you're holding Kagome-sama's hand so tightly that you'll cut it off!" Haruki said giggling.  
Kagome looked down. He was in fact holding her hand, tightly too. She looked at him and blushed bright red. He quickly pulled his hand away blushing as red as his clothes.   
"I wasn't holding you hand, I It was just there! Besides why would I hold you hand?" Inu-yasha said rudely.  
Kagome exploded "You are so rude! You can't even say one thing nice!!"  
"Feh!"  
"Don't push me Inu-yasha…"  
"Feh!"  
"FINE! SIT!"  
SMACK! Inu-yasha hit the ground. Kagome got up and walked angrily away. Haruki giggled and tried to help Inu-yasha up. Inu-yasha went cold and quickly moved away. Kagome looked back at Haruki, the look he gave her earlier, it was so cold, so sad. What happened in his childhood that was so sad?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" So where are we going Inu-yasha-sama?" Haruki asked, grabbing Inu-yasha's hand.  
Inu-yasha quickly pulled his hand away and scooted closer to Kagome. "Who says you'll be following   
Us?"  
"Oh…but Kagome-sama wouldn't want to leave me as a child all alone in the wood where some demon could eat me…" Haruki said dramatically.  
Kagome frowned, 'Darn he's right!' she thought ' ARG, why is he getting so close to Inu-yasha, I mean it's not like I care…too much…Ok I care a lot! But at least Inu-yasha isn't enjoying it, so does that mean he might like me? No way…maybe…' Kagome shook her head in frustration.  
"We're going to Sango and Miroku, they have some news for us." Inu-yasha said.   
"Oh! More friends for me to meet!" Haruki said happily.  
"I don't like him" Shippo whispered into Kagome's ear (man I almost forgot about him!)  
"Shippo don't be mean!" Kagome whispered back.  
Haruki look at Shippo and smiled mischievously.   
"Hello there! My, my, my you're cute. I wonder how you will look some years older…" he said touching Shippo's cheek.   
Shippo's eyes went wide and hid behind Kagome. Haruki giggled, and Kagome glared.  
"Stop doing that! You're scaring him!" Kagome shouted.  
"Heh heh! Gomen Kagome-sama, but one more thing" he said and leaned over to Kagome's ear. " If you want to get close to Inu-yasha-sama you should flirt some more with him, with rivals in love I'm never gentle."   
Kagome's eyes went wide. She blushed beet red and started stammering. He patted her head and ran over to Inu-yasha.  
"Yuck! Why would anyone like that dirt bag." Shippo said.  
Kagome thought to herself. ' Why do I like him…I mean he couldn't possibly love me…'  
Haruki skipped over close to Inu-yasha, all Inu-yasha could do was stare at Kagome. 'She looked so sad…' he thought.  
"Oh! Kagome-sama looks sad! Dearie me oh my I hope someone can cheer her up!" Haruki said look at Inu-yasha.  
"Feh, she'll be fine."  
"Oh, but she looks REALLY sad, I think SOMEONE should cheer her up!" he said smiling sweetly. " Or we can get to know each other…"  
"Ah, um Kagome!" Inu-yasha stuttered out and ran to Kagome.  
  
Inu-yasha looked at Kagome, she did indeed look sad. He moved closer to her. She looked up at him, quickly wiping her face.  
"Oh hi Inu-yasha are we leaving already?" she asked.  
He nodded, and she got up.  
"Well let's go."  
She started walking towards him. As she passed him, she gently bumped his shoulder. He quickly spun around and grabbed her hand.  
"Wait!" he shouted.  
She looked at him. For a while they stood there, just staring at each other. Kagome admired his handsome features, his young looking face, beautiful long silver hair that cascaded down his back, his passionate gold eyes.   
"What is it…" She asked softly.  
He opened his mouth then stopped. He looked down at the ground.  
"Nothing…nothing…"  
Inu-yasha started walking ahead, and Haruki followed him. He frowned to himself. ' No, no, no Inu-yasha-sama… you're doing it all wrong…' He thought to himself and smirked.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where's Haruki?" Shippo asked.  
"Gone. He said he'd be back soon." Inu-yasha muttered.  
The group sighed in relief. It's not that he was an entirely bad person, he was just beyond scary. Shippo wouldn't even go near him since the incident earlier. They sat waiting for the demon, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting…(ok you get the point.) Inu-yasha's ears perked up.  
"That sounds like him" He said and followed the sound. "Wait here, I'll get him"  
Kagome pouted, she didn't like the idea of Inu-yasha meeting him alone, but what could she say. "No Inu-yasha I don't want you looking for him because I'm insanely jealous and I love you" 'Yea that'll go well she thought.' Inu-yasha followed the noise until he came to a clearing. He looked around and there he saw Haruki. He was about to yell at him when he heard a voice.   
"Please I need you!"  
"Heh, heh you're so sad, you just met me."  
"But I can tell! We are made for each other!"  
Inu-yasha held in a laugh. Some poor fool was confessing his love to Haruki. 'Boy he's in for a surprise.' He thought.   
"You really want me…," Haruki said slowly.  
"Yes!"  
"Then…"  
Haruki moved closer to the man, the man got up and began walking toward him. Haruki stopped, and began undoing his Kimono. The man smiled.  
"Ah good yo…"   
He never finished his sentence. The he stared at Haruki's flat chest. He started muttering mindless dribble. Haruki smiled, pulled up his kimono and walked to him. He smiled and patted his cheek.  
"Sorry but I don't think you're my type." He said and kissed his cheek.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Through the next few days Haruki continued his flirtations with Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha was mortified by it, and was very tempted to kill him everytime he did that. Kagome hated every second of it, of course. Oddly enough though her and Inu-yasha seemed to be getting closer together because of it. 'He just probably want to get away from him and I'm the only one he can turn to because he can't stand Shippo.' Kagome thought sadly. Everyday Inu-yasha's courage grew and grew. He had now admited to himself that he loved Kagome, now all he needed to do was to tell her how he felt. He came close to telling her how he felt. 'Ok maybe today I'll be able to do it.' He thought determined. Of course every time he tried to tell her he'd stammer like an idiot and run away. Today of course was no different. Inu-yasha hit his head continually against a tree.   
"Why (SMACK) can't (SMACK) I (SMCK) tell (SMACK) her (SMACK)" he said out loud.  
"Heh heh! You can't get anything done that way Inu-yasha-sama!" A voice said giggling.  
Inu-yasha looked over and there was Haruki. Haruki gave him a big smile and sat next to him.  
"Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Inu-yasha said.  
"Heh heh! You're so funny! Why must you hurt your head like that, hmm?"  
"…"  
"Why aren't you with Kagome-sama?"  
"…"  
"She's by herself you know…"  
"Why do you care?!" Inu-yasha shouted.  
He looked at Inu-yasha shocked, then smiled. He stood up slowly and moved closer to Inu-yasha. He put his hands on Inu-yasha's shoulders. He smiled and him gently.  
" People that you care about shouldn't be so sad. It's best to keep them cheerful."  
Inu-yasha stepped back. He was surprised that Haruki had said something so nice (and non-perverted) to him. 'Wait, does he know I like Kagome? I thought I did a good job hiding it?!!! (-_- surrreeeeee Inu-yasha……)' Inu-yasha thought to himself.   
" Oh, looks like it's time for me to go…" Haruki said sadly.   
Inu-yasha watched as the demon turn into his child form. It had bee a week already. ' Thank the gods…' Inu-yasha thought. 'I can spend a whole week without some pervert demon chasing me.' As soon as the transformation was complete the child looked at him. He looked around and tears stared to form in his eyes.  
" W Where's Kagome-sama?" the child stuttered.  
'That's right.' Inu-yasha thought. ' In his child form he doesn't remember anything from his adult form.'  
"She's not here now." Inu-yasha said.  
"…can you take me to her…"  
"Sure Haruki."  
The boy looked at him shocked. "How do you know my name?"  
"Um…I'm magical?"  
"….really??"  
"Uh yea." Inu-yasha said. (yup I sure know how to end a section… ^_^())  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh Haruki! Your back!" Kagome squealed delightfully.  
"…I was only gone for a bit…" he said worriedly.  
"Um uh yea! But I still missed you!"   
"…really?"  
"Uh yea!" Kagome stuttered out.  
Haruki hugged Kagome cheerfully, while Shippo snorted. Inu-yasha was about to gag from the warm and tender scene when he sensed something. His ears pricked and he searched the area. His hand tightened around Tetsusaiga. Kagome looked at him. She too new there was something wrong. She picked up Haruki, and started looking around. Shippo moved closer to Kagome. Suddenly a large demon jumped out and attack. He caught Inu-yasha by surprise and knocked him down.  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome called out and ran to him.  
"BAKA! Get out of here!" Inu-yasha yelled.  
Kagome stopped as Inu-yasha leaped up and pulled out Tetsusaiga, he slashed the demon in half, and ran to Kagome.  
"Baka, come on!" he said and grabbed her hand.  
They ran for a while until Kagome was out of breath. They stopped over by a small steam, and Kagome caught her breath. Shippo collapsed on the ground. Haruki held onto Kagome's leg. Inu-yasha looked at Kagome, and was about to yell at her when he looked at her hand. It was bleeding, probably from when Inu-yasha grabbed her hand. It wasn't bleeding too badly but the wound still looked bad. He walked up to her and took her hand. Kagome turned bright red, as he pulled her hand closer to him. He bent down and carefully inspected her hand.   
" Looks like a little cut." Kagome said  
Inu-yasha gave her an odd look. She turned her head away. Shippo started gagging and pulled Haruki away from the mushy scene.   
"Come on. Even I know when the 'adults' need to be alone." He said and left.  
Inu-yasha pulled her hand to his lips and started licking her hand. Kagome was in shock, she had never felt so nice as she did now. He was the sarcastic and rude Inu-yasha tending to wound. He was being oddly gentle. She watched as his tongue darted up and down her hand. When he was done he dropped her hand gently, and looked at her.  
"You should wrap that up." He said softly.  
"Y Yea." Kagome stuttered.  
For a while they just stood there, in each other's company, enjoying the night sky. Kagome started to feel sleepy. She yawned loudly and leaned into Inu-yasha's shoulder. He looked at her surprised, and blushed a little. Slowly he put his arm around her shoulder. She smiled a sleepy smile.  
"Sometimes…I wish we could stay like this…" She murmured softly.  
He looked at her gently, and started stroking her hair.  
"Forever…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't like this…" Inu-yasha muttered to himself.   
It had been a couple of days already. They were close to the appointed place where Sango and Miroku were. The closer they came to the area, the more frequent the demon attacks were. It was as if something was trying to stop them from getting to the appointed place.  
"Are we almost there?" Shippo whinnied.  
"Yea, quit you yapping alright?" Inu-yasha snapped.  
"Don't yell at Shippo. We're all tired." Kagome said.  
Inu-yasha snorted but let it drop. They continued walking for a while until they came to a house. It wasn't a large house, but it was no hut. Inu-yasha smirked.  
"Looks like we found a place to stay."   
"No way! It's not our house! Besides we don't know if someone's living there!" Kagome said.  
"Feh, I really don't care"  
"Inu-yasha…"  
"Heh, really I don't mind you may stay." A voice said.  
The group looked at the house. Standing there was a woman, a demon in fact. She had long dark brown hair, braided in several places. She wore fancy jewelry and a long beautiful kimono that clung to her thin frame. Most of her hair covered her eyes, but you could see a small golden eye peeking out from her bangs. Haruki gasped and smiled. He started running to the woman.  
"No Haruki…" Kagome started.  
"Sis!" He shouted and glomped the woman.  
She smiled warmly and hugged him back. "I'm glad to see you Haruki, you're still the prettiest in the family."   
He smiled and looked at the group. "This is my sister, Ayako."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ayako welcomed them into her house with open arms. She feed them, and let them use her baths (separately pervs) She even gave Kagome a pretty kimono. Inu-yasha couldn't take his eyes off her. 'She looks great, no better then great…beautiful...' Ayako even tucked in Shippo and Haruki for bed. Both younger demons fell asleep instantly. She invited Inu-yasha and Kagome for tea.  
"I guess I should explain myself. I am in fact Haruki's sister. His older sister. I left the house when he was little. I just couldn't take it. Mother was cold and father was insane. He could barley tell Haruki from mother. So I left one night and have been living here even since."  
"Why didn't you take Haruki with you?" Inu-yasha asked coldly.  
Kagome glared at him. "I was going to believe me, I loved him very much. We did everything together… He really looked up to me. At the time I couldn't take him with me, but I vowed to return so I could take him. When I can back he was gone…and the house was destroyed… I was horrified…For a while I went into a deep depression and couldn't do anything," She lowered her face into her hands and sobbed a little.  
Kagome gave her a sad look. She walked over to her and put her arm on her shoulder. "Hey I know how it is…At least you have him back now…" Kagome said smiling.  
"Yes…Thank you so much for taking care of him."  
Inu-yasha turned away. "Yea…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome yawned and lied down on the futon provided by Ayako. She smiled to herself 'It's been a while since I've been on a warm bed.' She thought.  
"You think there's something wrong here." Inu-yasha said from his post at the window.   
Kagome gave him a weird look. "Why? Brother united with long-lost sister? I think its touching."  
He continued to stare out the window. "Why didn't he say anything about this 'wonderful' sister. I mean he never mentioned a sister to us." Inu-yasha said.  
Kagome thought to herself for a moment. 'Yea…That is a little weird…'  
"It seems too important to casually forget…" Inu-yasha said then looked at her. "…Go to sleep, we're leaving tomorrow…"  
Kagome lied back down on the futon, thinking to herself. Out of nowhere a loud scream filled the air. Kagome sat up. She quickly got up and looked at Inu-yasha. He stood up, and looked at her.   
"Shippo…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ayako walked slowly to the younger demon's room. She opened the door and looked at the futons. There was Shippo sleeping peacefully, probably dreaming off beating Inu-yasha or his parents. She looked to the second futon, it was empty. She walked into the room and shut the door. She glanced around until she caught glance of a shadowy figure by the window. She smiled.  
"So his time was up…that's too bad…" She said to him.  
"He was weak…he didn't need to be here." The voice said.  
" Too bad…he's so cute, he the prettiest…"  
"Shut up!" The voice shouted.  
She started chuckling. "Still so vengeful Haruki…"  
Haruki stepped into the pale moonlight. He had returned to his adult form, but there was something different. His normally smirking look was replaced with a dark glare. His eyes cold and lifeless, full of revenge. Also his normal kimono was replaced with a male outfit, and his long hair was tied back. Ayako looked at him amused.   
"I almost didn't recognize you…you defiantly look like a man now." She said giggling.  
"…No thanks to you…I'm not here to talk…"  
"Then what do you want…"  
He let out his long claws and got into an attack position. During all this Shippo woke up and looked at Haruki. Since he was dressed like a male he didn't recognize him, he screamed.  
"I want…to kill you!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome ran to Shippo and Haruki's room. Kagome's heart quickened. 'Please let nothing happen to them. In no time they reached the door. Kagome reached for the door. Inu-yasha froze and grabbed Kagome's hand.   
"What? Inu-yasha we have…" She never finished.  
He grabbed her, flung her to the ground, and covered her. BAM! The door exploded. Inu-yasha looked up. There was something attacking Ayako. After a few looks he recognized the attacker. It was Haruki, a very different looking Haruki, but still him. He got off Kagome helped her up. Then he jumped in the air and grabbed Haruki. Haruki struggled, and they fell to the ground.  
"Let me go…I must kill her!" Haruki shouted.  
"No Haruki! She's your sister you can't sill her!" Kagome shouted.  
"That thing is not my sister!" He spat out, still struggling to get out of Inu-yasha's grip.   
Kagome looked at Ayako. "Is this true?"   
Ayako laughed. "I speak the truth, I am his sister."  
"You don't deserve that title!" Haruki yelled.   
"What did you do to him so horrible that he hates you now?" Kagome yelled at Ayako.  
Ayako remained silent, she was still laughing to herself.  
"I'll tell you what she did…" Haruki started. "After Mother and her lover raided the house I was all alone…I sat for hours in the house, next to my father's bloody corpse, crying. Then she came…she said she was here to help me…finally someone to love and care for me…"   
Haruki started shaking, he leaned his face downwards, then forced it back up.  
"Then she sold me! She sold me, like I was some piece of jewelry!" He screamed.  
Kagome backed away, 'She sold her own brother!' She thought and covered her mouth.  
"Yes…I remember the day clearly…We were sitting in her house, together sipping tea. I was about 14 summers old at the time. She told me that someone wanted to meet me…  
  
*Flashback*  
(This part is told from Haruki's POV)  
  
I looked at the man who entered the room. He was a demon I could tell and a very handsome one. I bowed to him.  
"This is Kiyotaka-sama, My lord this is Haruki." Ayako said to him.  
He looked at me; I was being to feel nervous. He was looking at me oddly. I wanted to ask sis if I could leave but then he took my hand. He began to stroke it gently. Now I was really nervous, why is he doing that?  
"Have him change into this." He said and handed me some clothing.   
I looked at Ayako nervously. She nodded at me and I left the room to change. As soon as I was changed I came into the room. What with this? These are women clothes… It was a long kimono, light green in color, with little flowers all over it. People have always told me I look like a girl, but now I practically am one. Was this some kind of joke sis was pulling so she can show the lord her 'Changeable' brother. If it was I don't really find this funny. I don't like looking like a girl. I pouted and looked at my sister. He looked at me and smiled. He got up and took my hands again. Only this time he muttered something. I felt a weird tingling sensation on my arms. What's going on? My wrists started glowing and large bracelet appeared on my arm. I looked at Ayako, she was smiling.  
"W what's this?" I asked her scared.  
He gave me the most evil smile I have ever seen in my life. At that moment I felt real fear. She's never looked at me like that before, it was truly scary.   
"You belong to me now…I own you. From now on you will call me Kiyotaka-sama. I am you master, forever."   
"NO! Sis help!" I cried reaching out for her.  
She looked at me and started laughing. I froze, tears started welling up in my eyes. What's going on? This can't be Ayako… My sister wouldn't do this to me! This must be a trick! My real sister must be tied u somewhere, I got to help her!  
"Pleasure doing business, Kiyotaka-sama. Have fun with him, he's never been touched." She said smiling.  
He smirked. "My favorite…" and started to walk away pulling me along.  
"NO! What have you done to my real sister!" I yelled.  
"I am your sister."  
"NO! She would never do this to me!" I yelled crying.  
She smirked and started laughing at me. "Fool, don't you get it. I never loved you. I only brought you in so I could give you to Kiyotaka-sama. He paid for you years in advance."  
I was frozen, no no no no this can't be true…She never loved me? Has anyone loved me? Have I been so alone all this time? I collapsed on the ground and started crying, he glared at me and yanked me up.  
"Don't stop moving! We have a long journey ahead of us, and I don't want you getting so tired so soon." He said stroking my cheek. I shuddered under his touch, then I looked at Ayako. She was smiling at me with her eyes closed. As if she was happy for me…I watched her face as we walked away.  
  
*end of flashback *  
  
Kagome was shocked, Inu-yasha let go of Haruki. Haruki slumped to the ground, shaking. Shippo ran to Kagome and clung to her. Inu-yasha glared at Ayako.  
"You sold your own brother…" He said shaking with anger.  
"Yes I did… Kiyotaka-sama offered a high price for him…He had a huge obsession with him you know." She said smiling darkly.  
"You're sick! He trusted and loved you! How could you do that?!" Kagome yelled.  
"That's nothing! After I left I became his 'wife'. He took me everywhere, and as his 'wife' I had to be submissive to him. The charm on my arm prevented me from escaping, or attacking him. It hurt like hell. When we got 'home' he…he took my innocents. From then on I became his wench, letting him do as he pleased. He just loves taking me to other lords and showing off his 'wench'. Sometimes…he let them touch me…It was bad, I wanted to kill myself. I almost did too, but something stopped me. Something granted me some hope to continue on. Finally when I was around 19 summers old I was able to escape. After a while the charm grows old and he has to redo the spell. Before he could I feed him some herbs to make him fall asleep instantly. Then I killed him. I've never had such a pleasing moment as I did then. It felt so good, with his blood running down my fingers. I ran away after that, and lived on my own, but I've been searching for her. I've been looking a very long time…Now I've found her, my sister, no Ayako. Now she will pay for what she's done to me, for all the pain she put me through…SHE WILL DIE!" Haruki screamed and attacked her.   
Ayako easily dodged the claws and started backing away.  
"Sad…You're still no stronger then you were then!" She screamed and lunged at him.  
She hit her target and scratched his face. He baked up and touched his face. He glared at her and licked the blood off his fingers. Without saying anything he leaped forward and continued his assault. She was easily dodging his attacks. Kagome turned to Inu-yasha.  
"Inu-yasha! You have to help him!" She yelled.  
He shook his head; Kagome's eye's widened. "Why?"  
"Because a fight between siblings should stay between siblings. He won't let me interfere." He said.   
Ayako closed her eyes and began to chant. A dark glow surrounded her. She opened her eyes and started waving her arms around. Then in front of her a symbol appeared. She started muttering again, and a large blast shot from it. It engulfed Haruki and started its way to Kagome. Inu-yasha quickly jumped forward and covered Kagome. The blast covered them both. Hippo cried out and jumped in after them. The place they were in was dark, very dark. Inu-yasha could just make out Kagome. Winds around them started picking up. Kagome clung to Inu-yasha. He held on to her tightly.  
"Don't let go!" He shouted.  
The winds started pulling them apart. Kagome grabbed his hand. The winds were loosening her grip.   
"Don't let go, you hear me!" Inu-yasha yelled.  
"I…can't…"  
"NO! You can! Kagome you can't let go, because I…" Inu-yasha started.  
Kagome smiled at him, and reached her other arm to him. He reached out to grab it when her other hand but lost grip and let go. She was flung backwards into an endless pit. She reached for him.  
"Inu-yasha!" She yelled and disappeared.  
Inu-yasha flew in the other direction; his eyes were wide in shock. He pulled back his head and screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sat up from where she fell. She rubbed her back.  
"Ow…That hurt…" She said and looked around.  
The scenery was beautiful. She was in the courtyard of a large beautiful Japanese mansion. It was spring and the Sakura trees were in full bloom. The petals flew around her creating a nice smell. Over by her right a small stream floated by. She smiled, but then remembered what happened. She looked around. 'Where's Inu-yasha?' she thought panicking. 'I remember holding onto him before I flew off here…'  
"Who are you?! State you're name!" A gruff voice yelled at her.  
She froze, and slowly turned around. There was a large gruff looking guard, pointing a large sword at her. She started stammering and sweating.  
"Answer me wench. Who…"  
"Enough! I will not let you talk to my guest like that," A gentle voice said.  
Kagome turned around and gasped. 'Inu-yasha's mother?!!' She thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-yasha rubbed his head, and looked around. He was in Kagome's time, in her bedroom. He sat up from her bed. 'So was all of this some wild dream? Did I just fall asleep waiting for her.' He thought and looked around the room. He was shocked to find out her room looked different. Everything was more childish, even her bed was smaller. He got up quickly. 'Where am I?' he thought. Just then the doorknob started turning. Inu-yasha got in attack stance. The door opened slowly. Inu-yasha's eye's widened.   
"Kagome?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome followed Inu-yasha's mother through the courtyard. Both of them said nothing for a while. Then she looked at Kagome.  
"I'm not going to tell anyone you're here, but I would like to know why you are here." She asked.  
Kagome looked down, she didn't want to lie to her, but what could she say.   
" Um…I got lost…" Kagome said vaguely.  
She smiled at Kagome, and put her arm on Kagome's. "I want you to meet someone." She said and led her inside. She smiled at a ball of white ran to her and glomped her.   
"This is my son…Inu-yasha, Inu-yasha say hello."  
Kagome gasped, Inu-yasha looked at her and blushed. He gave her a shy hello from his mother's kimono. Kagome smiled and said hello. She looked at Kagome.  
"Could you watch him for a while, I have something to attend to." She said and left.  
Kagome watched her leave, and looked at Inu-yasha. He blushed a bright red, and took her hand.  
"Come on let's go!"  
Kagome smiled and followed him. As soon as they reached the courtyard and pair started heading to them.   
It was a man and a woman, demons in fact. The man was tall and scrappy looking. His hair was long and unbrushed. His outfit was fancy but dirty looking. The woman was beautiful. He long hair was tired in a tight bun. Her clothes were rich and fancy looking, like every women at the time she was looking ahead of her not at anything really, but not at anyone. The look in her eyes though was sad. Kagome frowned. 'She looks familiar…' Her eyes widened. 'Haruki!' The man reached them and turned to the girl.   
"Stay here. I have business to take care of." He said to her roughly.  
She nodded, not looking him in the eyes. He smiled and kissed her. Kagome turned away. Inu-yasha held her hand. He smirked and was off. Kagome looked at the young Haruki. He was looking down. He started to shake. Kagome reached out and touched his shoulder. He smacked her hand away and glared at her, but then the glare disappeared and replacing it was tears. He fell to the ground and started sobbing. Kagome started claming him down. After a minute or two he looked at her.  
"T Thank you. I'm sorry I don't know you…" He said sniffing.  
"It's okay." Kagome said smiling. " I'm a friend. You can't let him take advantage of you like that. You have to get away."  
He looked at her shocked, but then frowned. "I I can't…I belong to him…"  
"You can't 'own' a person! This is more of a reason why you need to get away." Kagome shouted.   
He looked at her amazed, then gave her a sad smile. Inu-yasha gave him a smile and handed him a flower. Haruki thanked him. He paused for a moment, and stared at the flower, then smiled again. 'Good! Now he came up with the plan of poisoning him.' Kagome thought.  
"Thank you! I can do this! And I will!" He said and hugged her.  
Kagome smiled as he walked off, plotting to himself. Kagome looked at Inu -yasha. He was blushing, while looking down. 'He's so sweet as a child…Too bad he grows up to be a real jerk, a cute jerk…' She thought, and bent down to him. He blushed and gave her a flower.   
"Thank you!"   
He smiled at her. " Your very nice miss! Like mother!" Then he blushed. "I wanna marry someone just like you…" he whispered.  
Kagome blushed, 'Is the reason he liked Kikyo? Because she reminds him of me?' she thought and remembered the real Inu-yasha. 'Oh no…I got to find him, I may be stuck here forever…NO! I have to see him….INU-YAHSA!!!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-yasha stared at the doorway. There was a little girl, juts not just any little girl, it was Kagome. She was dressed in her nightclothes, and holding a stuffed dog.  
"Hello." She said and closed the door.  
He stood there frozen. 'What should I say?' he thought. She got on her bed and smiled.  
"Are you the boggy monster?" she asked.  
"No."  
"Why do you have doggy ears?"  
"Because I'm a demon."  
She giggled. "No way! Demons are ugly and mean! You're pretty and nice!"  
He snorted. "How do you know I'm not really ugly and mean."  
" 'Cause you'd try and scare me when I came in."  
'Well I can't argue with that logic' he thought and started leaving the room, but she grabbed part of his clothes.  
"No! wait…stay…please?" She asked him giving the cutest puppy dog eyes ever.  
His heart melted right then and there, so was just too darn cute. He sighed and sat down on the bed. She cheered and hugged his arm. He let her do that, so the took the opportunity to crawl on his lap.  
"Tell me a story…"  
"Uh, kid I really don't know any stories…"  
"But didn't your mommy tell you any?"  
His face softened. "Yea I guess…"  
She looked at him and he sighed. "Once a pon a time there was a girl who traveled far way from her home. Along the way she met up with a boy, a mean boy who never said anything nice to her. He was trapped in a tree and by mistake she freed him. So from then on they started traveling together. After a while they started to like each other some more. The boy thought he was starting to fall for the girl, when someone from his past came back. He felt bad for the new girl and thought that because of him she was upset. The girl he was traveling with became sad, and he became sad."  
"Did he get together with the girl?"  
"No…"  
"He should! It's very clear he loves her!" Kagome said.  
"But what about the other girl?"  
"He only likes her because he feels bad. It's clear he doesn't feel any other way for her" Kagome said yawning and lied down on her bed.  
Inu-yasha smiled at her, and tucked her in.   
"(yawn) when I (yawn) grow up I…wanna…marry someone (yawn) just like you…." Kagome said and fell asleep.  
Inu-yasha stared at her. 'Kagome…Kagome! I got to find her!' Inu-yasha thought franticly.  
"INU-YASHA!" Someone yelled.  
The room went black. Inu-yasha looked around. There above him was Kagome, floating down to him. She smiled and reached her arms out to him. He gave her a small smile and reached to her. He jumped out and reached her. He grabbed her and held her in a tight embrace. He started running his hands through her hair.  
"Kagome…I have to say some thing…" He pulled her back and looked at her. "I love you, I know I can act like a jerk at times, but that was just to hide how I really feel…but I love you. When I was in that world I remembered a long time ago, there was a girl who was beautiful and kind. She only came to me once but then I vowed to meet her again. That's why I loved Kikyo, because she reminded me of her. Kagome you were that girl! You came to me when I was little. Please don't leave me again…I can't bear the thought of being with out you. Please Kagome don't leave me!" Inu-yasha said looking pleadingly at her.   
Kagome's eyes filled with tears, she smiled at him.   
"Inu-yasha…I I love you too." She said and started crying. "I I also remember when I was little, a boy no a demon came to visit me one night, and he told me a story, A story of us…"  
He lifted his hand to her cheek, and started brushing her face from tears. He took his other hand and cupped her face. He slowly brought her closer to him and gave her a gentle kiss. Kagome exploded inside. The kiss was gentle and soft. Inu-yasha slowly pulled away.   
" Tell me, do they get together?" Kagome asked.  
Inu-yasha gave her a warm smile and buried his head in her hair. "Yes…yes they do."  
"Sweet…Two lovers finally admit their love and share their first kiss…too bad they have to die…"   
Inu-yasha whirled around and was facing Ayako. She giggled at them.   
"Looks like you've escaped my illusion. Too bad…you would have stayed alive!" She yelled and sent a blast at them. Inu-yasha picked up Kagome and jumped away. He growled at her.  
"You hurt Kagome, and I'll kill you!" Inu-yasha shouted and attacked her. He clawed at her left and right, his golden eyes glowing. She avoided all of them. He panted and pulled out Tetsusaiga. He drove it forward and tried to drive it into her stomach. Again she easily avoided it. 'She's avoiding all my attacks…this is bad. If I can't hit her then I might not be able to protect Kagome…' He thought as he brought up the sword above his head and was ready to bring it down on hers.  
She smiled and started glowing. Inu-yasha froze, his hands started vibrating. His whole body started glowing, and shaking. She moved her hand up and his did the same. Inu-yasha's eyes widened. 'She's controlling my body…' He thought. She giggled and had him pick up the sword. He did so, and she had him plunge it into his shoulder. He screamed in pain, she laughed.  
"I love this! I love hearing you scream!"  
She moved her hand farther down. The sword moved farther down his shoulder. His screams grew loader and loader.  
"INU-YASHA!!" Kagome screamed, and ran to them.  
She put her head down and head butted Ayako. Ayako was so wrapped up in controlling Inu-yasha that she didn't see Kagome coming and was knock down. She coughed as the wind was knocked out of her. Kagome ran to Inu-yasha and held his head.  
"Inu-yasha…" She said and started to pull the sword out.   
"Uh! K Kagome…run, she'll be up soon…" he muttered.  
"NO. I will not leave you! If you go then I'm going too!" Kagome yelled and pulled out the sword.  
He grunted, and held her hand. Kagome began ripping part of her kimono for stop the bleeding. Ayako stood up, she was furious.   
"How dare you…I'll Kill you both!!!" She screamed and leaped forward claws outstretched.   
Kagome and Inu-yasha closed their eyes. 'At least we're going together…' they thought. Just then Ayako screamed. They look up at her, and were shocked. There was Haruki in front of them, his arm through Ayako's heart, and hers through his stomach. They fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Ayako coughed up blood. She died instantly. He held her heart, smiling. Then in the blink of an eye he ripped it apart. He looked at the bloody corpse that was Ayako, her eyes wide open, pupils totally gone. He grunted.  
"Funny…She looks like me…"   
As soon as she died the blackness disappeared and they were back in the house. Out of nowhere Shippo appeared. He blinked and ran to Kagome.  
"Shippo! Where have you been?" Kagome asked hugging him.  
"I really don't know…That lady had me and she was going to use me as bait when Haruki came and saved me!" Shippo said happily.   
He gasped at the bloody Inu-yasha, and started to yell at him. Inu-yasha just smiled. 'As long as Kagome's safe…' He thought. Haruki grunted in pain. Shippo now turned his attention to Haruki. He gasped and stopped yelling. Tears in his eyes welled up. Kagome gently set Inu-yasha's head down and moved to Haruki. She started ripping some of her kimono off to cover the wound but he stopped her.  
"Hold on Haruki! We'll get you some help!" Kagome shouted.  
He laughed. "No…Looks like she got me too…Ugh!" He shivered.   
The group remain silent, he smiled at them all.  
"Heh, heh…don't look so sad…I'm g glad…I'm free…" He coughed up some blood and took Kagome's hand. "Thank you…Kagome-sama…Without you I wouldn't have able to free myself…"  
Kagome gasped. "You remember…"  
"Yes…I remember…After that day I was hoping to find you again, so I could thank you…" He said and looked at Inu-yasha. "Take care of Kagome. You don't know how lucky you are…to have her."  
Inu-yasha nodded. "So you've been helping us get together all along…"  
"Heh heh…yes…Sad? I know…I let my rival win…like I really had a chance anyway…" He smiled and stopped speaking. He stopped moving, Kagome started crying, Shippo held onto Kagome's arm and stared crying. Inu-yasha closed his eyes.   
"He's gone…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome smiled, it was a beautiful day. She stood there letting the wind blow through her hair. Inu-yahsa walked up to her and put his arms around her. She smiled at him, as long as she had him everything would be okay. They stared at the grave of their companion. They really couldn't make it too big , so they used a small wooden stick and tied some flowers around it. Shippo sat by the grave starring at it. He let out a small sniffle. Inu-yasha held Kagome closer. In a few days they will have to leave and meet with Sango and Miroku. 'He's right…I will protect her…no matter what. We will be together forever. Even if we die…I will find you again…' He thought. Kagome sighed contently, 'He loves me…I still can't believe it. From now on I'll be by his side forever. Nothing will ever keep me from him, even death.' She thought and fully turned around to wrap her arms around his neck, he held her waist.   
"I love you…Inu-yasha…"  
He gave her a small smile and kissed her.  
"I love you, Kagome."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finished!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!! (looks over to snuggling Kagome and Inu-yahsa.) Heh! I am good (big smile, Rin pokes at Fanfic writer.)   
Rin: Rin wants a story!  
Me: hai hai!!! I will I will! ^_^  
Rin: yay!!!!! (hugs author)   
Me: ooooo how can I resist!!!! She's so cute ^_^  
Rin: ^_^  
Like I said in the beginning, This is part one in the trilogy ^_^ (or maybe just 2, it depends) Next one…They finally Sango and Miroku to hear they're news, What's they're news? And why is Sesshoumaru following them?????? Well tune in nest time for the next one!!!!!!! 


End file.
